Proud
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: After the perfect date with Kurt, Blaine comes home to find a very angry father. What will Blaine do when his dad orders him to break up with Kurt?


**Proud**

_Summary: After the perfect date with Kurt, Blaine comes home to find a very angry father. What will Blaine do when his dad orders him to break up with Kurt?_

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't be happier. He had the perfect boyfriend whom he loved to the ends of the earth in the backseat of his car. They had just exited the cinema and were now currently making out.<p>

"Mhhmm, Blaine" Kurt moaned into his mouth. "I love you so much"

Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt lovingly. "I love you too"

They both sat up and smiled at each other before clambering back into the front seats of the car. Kurt leaned over to Blaine and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before sitting back and fastening his seatbelt.

The drive to Kurt's was filled with loving glances on both parts, mixed with Kurt rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's thigh. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered and Blaine glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much it hurts" he whispered and Blaine could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh god Kurt, I love you too. So much" he breathed and Kurt squeezed his thigh softly, knowing he couldn't distract him as he was driving. When they arrived at Kurt's house Blaine leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth.

"This has been the perfect date ever" Kurt commented as he opened the car door.

"I know, I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt whispered before closing the door and heading inside. Blaine waited until he was safely inside before pulling away from the house and driving home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Blaine called to his dad, knowing that everyone in the house would be up anyway. His family was never early sleepers.<p>

"Blaine, come in here" he winced at the sternness in his father's voice and headed into the lounge where he found him sitting on his chair.

"You called?" Blaine pressed after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

"Yes. Sit" Blaine sat down on the opposite chair and his father took a deep breath. "Were you out with him tonight?"

"His name is Kurt and yes I was why are you so observant suddenly?" Blaine asked.

"You're going to hurt that boy Blaine, you'll hurt him when you come out of this phase you going through" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"It's not a phase, I _love_ him!"

"You don't mean that Blaine, you don't know what love is. You'll break it off with that boy and you'll come to the meeting with me tomorrow as my boss is bringing his daughter Charlotte."

"I won't break up with him just because you are ashamed of me. I am my own person and I deserve to love my life the way I want to!"

"I will not here another word of this. Whether or not you break it off with that boy you are coming to this meal with me and you will act like the proper gentleman around Charlotte."

Blaine glared at his dad before getting up and heading to the door. "Whatever" He stormed up the stair only to bang into something full on. "What the- Jess!"

"Sorry" his fifteen year old sister commented and she looked upset. "I heard what dad said to you and I think he was being unreasonable. I know you love Kurt because of the way you look at him. It's the same way mom looks at Colin."

"How is mom by the way?" he asked and Jess smiled.

"Great, she really wants to see you, but moving on, are you going to go?"

"I don't know, do you think I should?"

"Yes and I think you should invite Kurt and his friends. It's at Breadstix."

"Do you really think so?" Blaine asked and she nodded.

"Show him that he can be proud of you no matter what your sexuality is and who you're dating. He's our dad, he should be proud of us anyway" she hugged Blaine tightly when he smiled, agreeing with his sister.

"I hate it when you're right" he mumbled and Jessica let out a cackle.

"I know you do"

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he straightened out his tie and headed down the stair where his father was waiting to take them to Breadstix. He had called Kurt and filled him in on what happened and Kurt agreed to be there at the same time, accompanied by his father, Carole, Finn and Rachel.<p>

He got into the passenger seat of his dad's Porsche and they began the 1hour drive to the restaurant. When they arrived Blaine got out of the car and followed his father to the entrance. He took note that the smartly dressed man and the blonde sitting in the waiting area were probably his father's boss and his daughter Charlotte. The man stood up and shook his father's hand and then turned to Blaine himself.

"So good that you could join us Blaine, your father has told us so much about you" He held out his hand which Blaine took and then the man turned to the blonde. "This is my daughter Charlotte"

"Blaine"

"It is nice to meet you Blaine" she smiled and the two men headed to the table. "I know you're gay; I know you have a boyfriend. Kurt Hummel? I'm a friend of Noah Puckerman's and he let me in on the details so I'm not going to push you if that's what you're worried about"

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Charlotte"

"I'm also aware that you're going to sing a song to your dad tonight. I hope it gives him the message. Oh and Kurt's over there, but you probably already knew that." Blaine looked over to see Kurt smiling weakly at him. "He doesn't know that I'm not a threat though. You better let him know"

He pulled out his phone and typed a quick text to Kurt.

**To: Kurt Hummel  
>From: Blaine<strong>

_Babe don't worry. Charlotte knows I'm gay and she isn't going to try anything. Apparently she knows Puck and he gave her a heads up. I love you so much. Xxx_

He received a reply almost instantly

**To: Blaine Anderson  
>From: Kurt Hummel<strong>

_Oh god. I was so worried. Tell her that after the whole song thing I am going to give her a big hug. I love you too. Xxx_

Blaine put his phone in his pocket and they made their way to the table where their fathers were seated. On the way past the Hummel-Hudson table he sent Kurt a shy wink.

"I can't believe he is here" his father commented and Blaine sighed.

"Who?" asked his boss and his father sighed.

"No-one important…trust me" Charlotte sent Blaine a sympathetic smile.

After they finished their meals and the waiter cleaned their table Blaine stood up.

"Where are you going?" his father seethed.

"The stage, I want you to hear something" he replied and he continued his walk onto the small stage. He picked up his guitar and strummed the first notes.

_All of my life,_

_I have watched you_

_climbing mountains, chasing dreams_

_All of my life,_

_you gave me everything_

_but you don't have to give the world to me_

_Just say you love me as I am,_

_say you want me as I am._

_say I'm someone in your eyes,_

_that's all I've wanted to be_

_oh just let me go, I know_

_one day if I'm allowed, if I'm allowed_

_one day I'll make you proud_

_All of your life,_

_you've taken chances_

_you broke the rules, time after time_

_All of your life,_

_you've gone your own way_

_so give me this chance,_

_and I'll go mine._

_Why can't you say you love me as I am,_

_say you want me as I am_

_say I'm someone in your eyes_

_that's all I've wanted to be_

_oh just let me go, I know_

_one day if I'm allowed, if I'm allowed_

_one day I'll make you proud._

_Ohh one day I'll make you proud_

_Ohhh_

_Been trying to please you now_

_It's all I seem to do_

_I'm holding my dreams down_

_It's breaking me in two_

_I've got to be me now_

_cause there already one of you_

_I'm on my knees so help me, please_

_please don't shoot me down._

_though you can't see it now._

_someday I'll make you_

_Proud._

The whole restaurant burst into applause but Blaine was still staring at his dad who was still staring at him. Then he moved down to the stage and frowned.

"Do you really think I'm not proud of you?" he asked.

"Yes! Dad you told me to break it off with Kurt even though you know how much he means to me but you _still_ insisted I break up with him. Well here is a newsflash for you I _love_ him." He pointed to Kurt and held out his hand which Kurt gladly took. "And I don't care who knows it." He sighed. "But what I _do_ want is for you to accept the fact that this isn't a phase and be a father to me. I've decided to live with mom though because to be honest, no matter how hard you try you'll never accept the fact that you'll never have the straight son you always wanted." And with that he pulled Kurt to him and kissed him full on the lips.

Kurt giggled when they pulled away and over the sound of applause he leaned over and whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "I love you"

Blaine grinned through the tears. "I love you too"

* * *

><p>Blaine's father never did truly accept the fact that his son was gay but he did try harder. He was present with Blaine's mother at Blaine's graduation a year later, he contributed to his college fee's and paid three quarters of his and Kurt's apartment, he was present at Blaine and Kurt's wedding and attended everyone of their children's birthday parties. Elizabeth and Adam loved him to pieces and finally Blaine's father could say he was proud of his son.<p>

_**The end **_


End file.
